Cora and The Dark Believer
by LithiumGirl
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where I took great liberties with the provided story lines of the show. Nothing is what it seems. All I can ask is that you stick with me and review to your hearts content. The further we progress the rating will change. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The prince was coming of age and soon he would be married off for the good of the kingdom. Although he was aware of his fortune to be raised in such luxury, given the state of his future inheritance and his people he would one day lead. Henry could barely stomach riding through the villages with his grandmother Queen Snow at his side and the inhabitant's conditions. They were a hardworking people and proud but had little to show for it thanks to the former King Leopold's money squandering ways. More often under his control than at any other time in the White Kingdoms history did investments and negotiations fail. He was weak-willed and rarely took risks. And each time Henry traveled throughout their lands the cost had been too great.

He resided in a castle while many lived in mere shanties. They often didn't have access to clean water or enough food. Snow White had been born during their harshest winter and had thrived. She believed that the kingdom would recover. After all she had, hadn't she? They would too if they dared to hope.

Today the freedom of the forest had been a call to great to resist. He filled his lungs to capacity holding in the scent of foliage and releasing it only when the possibility of fainting arose. Flanked on either side by a White guard it was the best he could wish for. How he longed to be free. To use his wit and words to inspire the nation to achieve everything that it was capable of. His people deserved that much of him.

"Your Highness we approach the border of Valencia."

Valencia was everything Henry wanted to maneuver the White Kingdom to become. Their Cora "The Queen with Heart" Mills was a charismatic, intelligent leader who was revered among her people. Never one to back down from a fight and protect what was hers she rarely needed to fight at all. Rising from a miller's daughter to Princess in her early adult years she was only recently widowed in the past spring and now taking on the helm of Queen. Natural causes the whispers said. Such a shame Henry had thought, having met her deceased husband during a celebration not long before his demise. The King of Valencia had been kind but soft spoken. His eyes shone with such joy and light whomever he would speak with.

Prince Henry urged his horse on planning to enjoy the ride into the rolling countryside. Though the two kingdoms were close they enjoyed many differences. His personal favorites involved the food and music. Theirs was a kingdom at peace and joy. He prayed to the God above that one day the White Kingdom would flourish as in days of old to enjoy the same.

"Care for a bit of sport Jefferson?" The prince asked deftly jumping over a fallen log.

"If I win?" Jefferson inquired as always from beneath his helmet but Henry knew a crooked and slightly off smile hidden within.

"If you win I shall declare before all of the guard that you are King of Guards."

"And if you win sir?"

A yell tore through the trees as a young woman nearly collided with the mini-royal convoy. As quickly as she appeared the brown blur of woman and horse was moving out of sight her shouts of panic the only things spurring heir to the White Kingdom into action. Jefferson was at his side and the second guard bringing up the rear as the two men raced onward and quickly gaining. Silently the two men took either side of the spooked horse as the female rider struggled to regain her posture. Somehow her boot had become entrapped.

"Miss, your hand!" Jefferson reached for her but had to retract upon looking up in time to dodge a massive tree crowding the current beeline of the runaway horse.

"Everything will be okay!" Henry shouted keeping steady and getting a strong arm beneath her aiding her onto his steed as carefully as one could in a hide speed horse chase. The owner's horse maintained its trajectory and kept a riding boot firmly in the stirrup as the followers slowed to a halt.

"I don't understand. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I have been riding since I was near old enough to walk!"

"It is okay. I'm just glad I was able to help." Henry stated earnestly as he extended a hand to help the poor woman down. Ebony hair braided neatly, a lovely blue riding jacket with tan breeches and he had forgone his own riding boots to allow her not to have her bare feet on the ground as it was improper.

Shaking his head the voice that ec_hoed _faded to the background. "I didn't catch your name."

"Regina of Valencia." She said with a courtesy, "and what would your name be?"

"Henry."

"That was a daring rescue of a stranger Prince Henry. What brings you to the kingdom?" Regina's brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I….."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared nearby as Henry barked the order unsheathing his sword and stepping in front of the woman, "Protect Lady Regina as if she were our own!"

His guards took their fighting stances swords at the ready and hearts beating wildly beneath chainmail and armor. In their time serving under the White flag there hadn't been much excitement yet today's adventure was surely going to rectify that as the purple smoke slowly cleared and revealed none other than the Queen of Valencia herself.

Henry's eyes bulged. His sword was at the throat of another kingdoms Queen. This would surely be viewed as an act of war as he quickly placed it on the ground and knelt with downcast green eyes and his mind racing nearly as fast as his heart.

"Your Highness I …I meant not harm. I only wanted to protect the woman."

"Rise Prince Henry." Cora commanded with an understanding nod and soft tone and she chuckled softly at his puzzled look. "Yes, I know who you are and that you are often a visitor in our markets and festivals. Regina, dear, Rocinante was found near the stream by the Daniel with your boot but no you. I worried something terrible had happened."

"Mother, I can explain, something happened to Rocinante! I know not what but I was mounting up when he took off and I lost control. Prince Henry lent his assistance," Regina stared down at the too large riding boots causing her mother's gaze to follow, "as well as his boots knowing not who it was he was aiding."

"Is this true?" Queen Cora asked peering deeply into his eyes as he nodded.

"It is your highness. Again my deepest apologies…."

"It would seem Prince Henry that it is Valencia who is in your debt. You saved my beautiful Regina, the only reminder of her dearly missed father and were ready to protect her to the last breath."

He could only stare up into her eyes blankly mouth slightly agape as she gave him her best smile. Regina was the princess? "Rise Henry and let's return to the castle. It seems we have some celebrating to do."

"The first time is always a bit rough dear." Cora says lending her arm to the young man who had nearly lost his footing and chuckling once more. As soon as they had appeared in the common room of the castle Regina was sent away to prepare for dinner after graciously thanking Henry and bowing out of the room.

The palace was even more beautiful inside than Henry had ever heard it described. In the foyer there was a huge painting of the royal family. Center-stage was the former King with his wonderfully comforting smile. To his left was the Queen Cora and Princess Regina on his right. The picture seemingly portraying the perfect and perfectly happy royal family of Valencia though it failed to capture the life Princess Regina held in her dark depths. Henry would most certainly enjoy a similar painting at home; perhaps he could speak to a local artist in exchange for extra rations and a small amount of gold. His mother refused to leave her bedchambers and had nary spoken a word since his father had disappeared out of thin air when he had been just a boy. Maybe his luck was about to change.

Servants came to fit him in the finest leathers and silk money could buy a sure show of a kingdom well off. When the knock came they filed out wordlessly allowing the Queen to enter and coo over the freshly shaven Prince.

"Now that is a Prince!" she said holding his hands at arm's length and admiring his clothing. "I've already sent word to your Grandmother, your family knows you are safe and will be here by tomorrow Eve."

"Tomorrow Eve?"

"In exchange for your heroism I am investing in the White Kingdom."

Henry felt tears spring to his eyes as he swallowed them back. Gratefulness welled up in his breast as he knelt before the Queen. "It is what good people do Queen Cora. I did not do it for personal gain."

"Be that as it may my daughter is everything to me. What you did cannot be repaid. This is only the beginning for our two kingdoms."

Again he felt joy in his heart. Even the possibility of hope, his grandmother had said time and again, was a very powerful thing. "I want nothing but for my peoples payments at the hands of my great grandfather to be finished. Teach me your ways so that I may return to them and bring with me the tide of change."

"You shall do more than that dear boy."


	2. Through the Woods

**Thank you for reading, as always, but I am in a bit of a situation. I am in SERIOUS need of a fellow Oncer to bounce this elements of this story off of but I enter the No turning back now zone. Feedback is always encouraged and I look forward to seeing what you like, don't like, think will happen or hope for. **

** x Lithiumgirl**

Throughout the evening the trio of Queen, Prince and Princess chatted lively. Dinner was the most succulent roast swan Henry had ever partaken in. Everything absolutely exploded with flavors so rich that Henry found himself closing his eyes and attempting to not make sounds of pleasure. Cora chuckled at the sights and Regina's eyes twinkled. Embarrassed the prince dabbed at his mouth in the most gentlemanly of ways and blushed vigorously.

"Forgive my manners. I can never get enough of your cuisine."

"It is quiet alright dear Prince. There shall be more where that came from for our guest of honor." Cora said to which her raven haired daughter nodded in agreement. "It is a favorite of Regina's as well."

"You have impeccable taste" Henry noted

"Now I'm afraid there is some business I must attend to in order to be ready in time for your family's arrival. Regina, please show Prince Henry to his quarters and let Boyd know he is to treat Henry as he would you or myself. Anything that he requires is to be provided, no exceptions."

"Yes Mother."

Henry rose from his seat to help the Queen away from the table as she smiled from ear to ear. Both of them laughed as they bowed to each other and she held his forearm firmly biding him goodbye and goodnight. Once Regina and he had enjoyed their fill he repeated the action with her as she nodded politely before leading him to the royal wing. A man whom she introduced as Boyd opened a room.

A brilliant fire was roaring as Boyd turned down the bed. He opened the dresser to reveal evening attire befitting a Prince and several outfits for days to come. There was a desk with quill, paper and ink neatly arranged. He couldn't see the view out of his window just yet as Regina remained.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"Very much so we didn't get to talk about your incident. Are you still shaken up?" He asked as tea was poured.

"Embarrassed, I still haven't the slightest idea what spooked Riconante. We've grown up together and when I'm riding it is almost as if we are one."

"Nonsense you should get back horses as soon as possible." Henry beamed

"Mother would be most upset. I don't have a lesson tomorrow."

"Perhaps if we have time then?"

Regina's smile lit up her whole face. "I would like that very much Henry. If you need anything at all find myself or Boyd."

As she sipped the last of her tea she curtsied and paused at the door, "Breakfast will be ready shortly after daybreak. I'll have the servants run you a hot bath and make sure you are prepared. A gentleman never misses breakfast."

With that Lady Regina of Valencia disappeared behind the heavy wooden door. Henry was left with his whirlwind thoughts and the night. Outside the moon shone down on the forest illuminating treetops and sparse areas of the ground below. He could make out the glint of armor where guards were posted as well as torches around the perimeter. There was no way to thank his lucky stars enough. Removing himself from the window he took a seat at the desk and set about his task.

Cora was an intelligent woman and it was best not to waste her time. She was kind near-worshiped among her peoples. Very few had ever attempted to harm Valencia directly though it was but a small area. Her army was feared not for advanced weaponry or techniques, of which both were possessed, but the Queen herself had powerful magic. The value of human life was too great and though they were small in number they were fierce and unafraid for their Queen had charmed their battle armor. For every action and strength behind a blow would come back on the attacker tenfold. Something the Enchanted Forest had never seen the likes of and Cora had spent years perfecting.

No, surely that would be a sign that he wished to repay her kindness in hosting the White Kingdom with an act of aggression and that simply would not do. Fingers found their way through his thick brown hair as he stared blankly at the parcel of paper. This would not a king make. How could he lead them to greatness if he couldn't even come up with a single thing to speak to Queen Cora about to start the process? Sipping his tea aggressively he sighed. What did the White Kingdom have to offer in exchange for her services? Would anything be enough?

_Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem but everyone refuses to believe in magic. _Or so Jefferson had said in private one day after accompanying Henry on a long walk around the castle. Tonight he would have to rest and pray to all that was holy that come morning his grandfather's courage would find him as well the hope that was still alight in his grandmother's eyes. If they had proven anything over the course of their marriage it was that together, they were unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesties may I present to you Queen Snow White, King James and Lady Emma of the White Kingdom." The Royal Crier declared as Cora gave Henry a reassuring squeeze of the hand. His complete shock at the mention of his mother had left him open-mouthed as his family entered the common room. Her blonde curls cascaded beautifully around her as unblinking eyes shone brilliantly as he ran to her. It took everything in him not to break down. Princess Emma had not been outside of the castle since his father had left them. It mattered not that she was being carried on a brilliant bed by their kingdoms knights. She was here in Valencia with him.

He swept back a stray lock that had come out of her flower-woven hairpiece and kissed her cheek before moving away to his grandparent's side.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I give you Queen Cora and Princess Regina Mills of Valencia."

The elder royals proceeded with quaint hugs and air kisses but as they greeted Regina she was pulled into warm hugs.

"We are so glad you are safe. When we got word that there had been a near-accident well, we were just worried sick!" Snow said her eyes drinking in the young girl's refined beauty as Charming nodded his greying head in consent.

"It would seem fate intervened very nicely." Cora purred and led them to the dining hall. "I do hope you brought your appetites. We'll be having a brief meal now to tide us over until dinner."

****SOME TIME LATER****

"I would like to propose a toast to Henry for saving the one thing that is most precious to my heart, my daughter, Regina." Cora said tears shining as Regina flushed lightly and nodded her head as the dinner party

"To Henry!" Snow and Charming said clicking glasses politely with everyone at the royal table.

"I want to thank you Queen Cora for having us here today as well as for everything you provided for Henry. We have always admired Valencia's artistry and industry. Prince Henry certainly thinks the White Kingdom could take a few notes on cuisine." Snow teased, shooting her grandson a wink as Regina and Cora shared a laugh.

"You are very welcome Snow and please, call me Cora, I'm a friend. As a reward for saving the heir to the Mills throne I am opening the purse strings to wipe away what is left of the White debt."

King James dropped his silverware and Cora eyed him but continued, "As for the cuisine I can assure you Prince Henry that you will never want for a Valencia dish ever again. I, Cora Mills, daughter of a miller, widower, mother and Queen, would like to seek your hand in marriage as a reward for saving my daughter. This arrangement will unite our people and allow the White Kingdom to move forward in almost every way it has desired for so long."

All eyes had turned toward Henry and registered the shock on his handsome features. His eyes moved from the Queen of Valencia to his mothers and lastly his grandparents. Neither his mind nor his mouth seemed to be sure what the proper way to respond involved.

Cora placed a hand over his warmly, "You needn't respond immediately. The debt that has haunted your kingdom will be abolished as a gesture of good faith between the two kingdoms and does not factor into seeking your hand."

Snow White had begun to near-weep into James shoulder. Gasps had spread down the table from the other royal families but not a soul dared to whisper. They lie in wait anxiously awaiting any sign from the neighboring kingdom.

Drying her eyes Snow White straightened herself before rising, having exchanged a glance with Charming who followed suite. "On behalf of the White Kingdom, we accept your proposal."

Henry dared not speak, neither to confirm nor deny his position.

Cora smiled broadly and her cheeks flushed as her hands clasped together with her daughters.

Xxxxxxxxx Dark Believer xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool, crisp air was hardly felt through his newly attained attire as Henry roamed the sprawling gardens. It was a rare moment that he should be awash with worry and doubts but after tonight's events sleep seemed to elude him. Most of the guests were settled in for the night and he had bid his family a restful night. Everything he had dreamt of accomplishing had been achieved. What a difference a moon rise and fall had made. He had not the words to express it properly.

Kneeling in front of the royal bench he took a slow, steady breathe. Much of Valencia was asleep as he looked upon them. Some cottages twinkled but for the most part silence had rolled into the land. Crickets sang their song to the night. The stars in the sky twinkled and exchanged their secrets of the universe. In a months' time these too would be his people. He would belong to them and they to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Cora asked as Henry rose, lightly taking her hand and sitting her on the bench. Her warm smile displayed in the brilliance of the moon. "Valencia never ceases to amaze me with its beauty."

Her arms spread wide as her smile. The small sigh that escaped her did not go unnoticed.

"My Queen?" he inquired

"Cora, please dear." She pat his forearm with genuine affection. "I thought perhaps we should talk. Much has taken place in just two days' time. It only now occurred to me that no one has inquired how you felt."

"Tremendously blessed but also, I fear, worried if I am to be honest. Literally everything I have ever dreamt of has or will come to fruition. It is not I who saved the White Kingdom…it was Regina."

She regarded him quietly, "Does this displease you Henry?"

"Not in the least. It is only how does one repay such an act?"

Her fingers intertwined with his as her other hand stroked a thumb across his cheek. "My dear, sweet boy, thanks to your bravery today we celebrated a life not a tragedy. I did not have to lose the one precious remnant of Regina's father. Your grandparents are people to be admired and though I know not how you feel about True Love, I do hope that you will come to care for me as I hope to care for you. I don't expect you to love me but know this, there is nothing that I would not be willing to do to make sure my King is a happy one."

The heat from his blush warmed her fingertips and he could only find it in his power to dip his head rather than risk a shaky voice. By Henry's estimate they had only a short time to wait before the first rays of light would fall upon kingdom and castle. Tonight was the first night in the beginning of the rest of his life.

The weight of it was crushing.


End file.
